The Computational Core is the structure through which the Program oversees and manages the software[unreadable] tasks associated with developing and evaluating the alternative breast exams. It serves the four Project[unreadable] components on an equal basis while also interfacing with the Clinical Core on critical data management and[unreadable] analysis issues pertaining to the clinical imaging sessions. The Core provides the expertise and effort[unreadable] necessary to (i) ensure that a state-of-the-art computing environment exists within the Program, (ii) maintain[unreadable] and evolve image reconstruction methods and manage, in collaboration with the Clinical Core, the data[unreadable] generated by the clinical activity associated with the Program, and (iii) develop the algorithmic advances[unreadable] common to model-based image reconstruction, image coregistration, image analysis and image display[unreadable] required to execute the technical and clinical strategic plans identified as the basis for Program renewal.[unreadable] Major accomplishments during the current funding period include (i) realization of software, modules and[unreadable] platforms for standardization of image reconstruction, visualization and analysis, (ii) implementation of[unreadable] parameter reduction/deployment techniques and parallelization to improve reconstruction efficiency,[unreadable] accuracy and throughput, (iii) development of parametric imaging concepts from multi-frequency/multispectral[unreadable] datasets and (iv) incorporation of statistical models and methods as tools for image uncertainty[unreadable] determination and image quality assessment. Continuation of the Computational Core is underpinned by a[unreadable] set of specific aims to maintain, enhance and advance these software development activities with particular[unreadable] emphasis on executing the cross-modality image coregistration component of the Program's technical[unreadable] strategic plan including the realization of a universal platform for multi-modality image visualization,[unreadable] registration and analysis. The Core will play a lead role in realizing the software for image registration where[unreadable] it will serve to integrate contributions from two subcontractors with the Program - (1) Genex Technologies,[unreadable] Inc., which will supply custom-designed optical tracking instrumentation and surface rendering software for[unreadable] Projects II-IV and (2) Worcester Polytechnique Institute (WPI) which will provide an image[unreadable] visualization/analysis platform that includes image registration capabilities.